Tamaki's Diary
by Flow16
Summary: Tamaki lost his Diary in school! will he beable to find it before someone else does? someone like the twins?


TAMAKI and KYOYA

Fan fiction

"No where did I put it, I know that I put it in here, it can't be gone" I rummaged through my school bag. I pulled everything out and put it next to me on the couch I was sitting on. But still what I was looking for wasn't in there. No this couldn't be happening to me. If anyone else got their hands on it, I wouldn't be able to show my face in this school again. The Host Club would be over and I would have to be homeschooled and the world would end.

"Ummmm Tamaki?" a voice said next to me. I looked up from putting things back in my bag. It was Haruhi.

"Not now Haruhi, Daddy's looking for something go and play with your brothers" I brushed her away. I could hear the twins somewhere near by snickering evilly as usual. Always plotting against me. But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that I had to find what I was looking for and fast.

I looked around the music room where we held our Host Club. If only I had it safe in my hands then I would be happy. But until them I wouldn't rest until I had it.

"What ever" Haruhi said dryly and walked away.

Every one was here today except Hunny and Mori. They were late for some reason. Odd of them being late, they were never late. Maybe something happened to Hunny?...No I have to keep on track and find it.

"His lips felt warm on mine, as I ran my fingers through his dark hair, as I lay on top of him, all I could think about was how much I loved him" one of the twins said. Only it sounded more like he was reading off of something. The twins wouldn't come up with something like that on their own, they weren't smart enough plus they weren't really gay together it was an act or that's what they told the other members of the Host Club.

I whipped around to look at them. They were near the windows huddled over something. It looked like a small blue book with the words _Diary _on the front of it in black letters. Yea don't ask. Those evil twins had my Diary! The worst possible people in the world to have it. I thought I was going to die. I could feel my heart skip a beat; I thought I was going to puke.

"He was my everything my world, all I needed was him to be happy, but I think he already knew that he was my best friend after all" the twins read together and laughed.

"God Kaoru, someone in the Host Club that is really gay besides us" he gave another cold laugh. My stomach rose to my throat.

"Yea Hikaru I can't believe it either and we never knew all this time" he laughed and slapped his knee.

"I've always wanted to be with him, his dark hair and mysterious eyes, he had a body to die for and now he was all mine" the words that were coming out of the twins mouths should never be heard for others ears then my own. And maybe Kyoya if he wanted to read about how I thought that he was so amazingly sexy. Now I wanted to kill them, to strangle their necks tell they couldn't get an ounce of air in their lungs.

They finally noticed that I was glaring at them. They looked up from the little blue book that had my dark secrets in it and looked over at me. Their smiles faded fast and their eyes filled with fear. Kaoru closed the small book. He held it in his hands for the world to see.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru looked from me then back to Kaoru.

"Yea Hikaru" Kaoru looked at me like a scared little puppy. Well they should be scared they got only what they deserved for stealing my _Diary_ then reading it and out loud too.

"Dose the Boss look really pissed off today or is that how he always looks?'Hikaru asked his brother his voice breaking a little.

"Yea Hikaru, I've never seen him this mad before" they huddled closer together inching father and father away , but no way would I let them get away from me, not this time I wouldn't let them.

Kaoru looked down at the book in his hands and then back at me.

"Hikaru, I think I know why the Boss looks like he is going to kill us"

"Why is that Kaoru?" Hikaru now took the book my _Diary _from Kaoru and flipped through it. All my secrets exposed to them of all people.

"Because we have the Bosses Diary!"

"OHHH!" Hikaru passed my _Diary_ back to kaoru.

I stood up. My bag fell to the floor; I had forgotten it was there because I was so mad. I moved it out of the way with my foot.

"Tamaki" it was Haruhi again. What did she want this time? I thought I had told her to go away.

"Not now Daddy is busy" I cracked my knuckles. The twins were going to die.

"But-"she was reaching into her bag for something. Really I didn't have time for this.

"Hikaru run, run, run!" Kaoru said pushing his brother forward. They ran, I knew where they were going, to the music room supply closet. But I had to either get there before them or just catch up with them.

I left Haruhi behind me not listening to what she said as I ran after the twins.

"You little punks! Evil demon spawn come here so I can kill you!" I shouted threats at them. They were fast but I was just a little bit faster.

"Run faster Hikaru" Kaoru took his brothers arm pulling him

"I'm trying kaoru" Hikaru gasped "but he's just so fast"

I almost had them; I could feel the back of their uniform collars on the tips of my fingers. Just a little bit more and I would have them in my clutches.

"STOP" someone yelled behind us. They sounded big and powerful. The twins and I froze in mid run. We turned around to see who it was.

But it was only Hunny and Mori, standing in doorway to the music room. Hunny was on Mori's shoulders as usual. But this time Hunny looked mad more mad then I've ever seen him in my whole life. It was almost scary. Hunny was pointing at the twins a death glare in his eyes.

What could Hunny have anything to do with the twins that were so important? They held my secrets in their hands. But slowly Mori started to walk over to us.

The Twins must have done something really bad to have gotten .Hunny this mad at them.

Mori stopped in front of the twins. The twins started to shrink into themselves and got closer to the floor. They were scared to shit of both me and Hunny, maybe I would get my _Diary_ back. When I did get it back I would burn it then get a new one and never bring it to school again.

Before I could grab my _Diary_ from the twins, Mori took it. But why would he take it all I wanted was it back now.

"Here you go Mitsukuni" Mori passed the little blue book up to Hunny. And for the first time I got a really good look at it. Now I noticed that this wasn't my _Diary_ after all. On this one under the word Diary had Hunny's name under it in small black letters something that I hadn't noticed before and neither had the twins.

"Thank you Takashi" Hunny patted Mori on the head. So if this really was Hunny's Diary then that meant…I looked from Hunny to Mori back to Hunny. All this time and no one knew. Wow Hunny and Mori were good at keeping secrets.

"So if that's not the Bosses Diary then that means" the twins looked back between Hunny and Mori.

"Run" Hunny said as Mori lifted him off his shoulders and set him down.

"Mitsukuni be careful" Mori said taking the Diary back from Hunny.

"Oh I will" Hunny smirked, and chased after the twins. With Hunny chasing them if they got caught they were going to get the shit kicked out of them. I'm just glad it was them and not me.

I looked around the music room and spotted Haruhi, she had something that she wanted to tell me. I walked over to her.

"Haruhi?" she looked up from the book she was reading and put that away but pulled out another book. This one was small and blue and said the word _Diary_ on it in black letters. Just like Hunny's almost. She handed it to me.

"So you had it the whole time" I couldn't help but smile at her. But all she did was stare at me dully.

"yea I had it the whole time, when we walked in here together it fell out of your bag, I tried to tell you that I had it but you wouldn't listen to me, you such an idiot you know that Tamaki" I took it from her. My _Diary_ was now safe in my hands and not the twins thank God for that.

"Thanks Haruhi" I said and patted her head then I walked away.

Thanks Haruhi you really saved my life .


End file.
